five_nights_at_pinkiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Pinkie's Wiki
''Five Nights at Pinkie's ''is an indie point-and-click survival horror game developed by Eidenz. The goal is for the player to try to survive the night at Pinkie Fazpie's Pizza while avoiding getting caught and killed by the animatronic ponies. Summary Five Nights at Pinkie's is a Five Nights at Freddy's with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''crossover. Welcome to your new summer job at Pinkie Fazpie's Pizza, where fillies and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Pinkie Fazpie, of course, and her two friends, Twilight Twibonnie and Flutterchica. They are animatronic pony robots, programmed to please the crowds! The ponies' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a scurity guard pony than to find a repairpony. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Apple Fazjack or her friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at Pinkie's? Gameplay The player sits in an office and monitors security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the ponymatronic mascots. The player has a limited amount of power to view camera feeds, light hallways, and close the doors on either side of them. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the ponymatronics off using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a ''Game Over. The four animatronics that the player must avoid are the titular Pinkie Fazpie and her three friends: Twibonnie, Flutterchica, and Foxydash (a broken-down ponymatronic which is no longer in use, but becomes active during the night). There is an additional animatronic known as Goldenjack, who only appears when the player experiences a paranoid hallucination. Twibonnie'''-''' Twilight is known as being Bonnie ''from ''Five Nights at Freddy's, ''due to her color and first to complete something. '''Flutterchica-' Fluttershy is known to be Chica ''from ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''due to being yellow and the characters both having "wings" even though Chica doesn't have any wings, she has arms. '''Pinkie Fazpie-' Though some prefer Applejack as Freddy, it really doesn't make sense due to other characters to the game. Pinkie Pie has been most noted as Freddy for multiple reasons as: * Most known for singing songs * A cute, fluffy pink mane * Playful looking theme * Family-friendly related business * Would have a funny voice for children * Has an insecurity problem There's some reasons that have been most seen and pointed out. Yes Applejack does make cider, go to rodeos, and even has her own family business, she doesn't get overly uptight or crazy over minor things like others would. 'Foxydash-' Rainbow Dash is known as Foxy ''from ''Five Nights at Freddy's due to speed and tricks. Though Rainbow Dash would dash down the hallway instead of running. Rainbow Dash is also known as being a pirate from one of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics. 'Goldenjack-' In Five Nights at Pinkie's ''Goldenjack is played as the fun-loving Golden pony off the stage. One of the employees would wear the the Goldenjack suit and would join fillies and their parents in rooms to help celebrate the party after the show. She was also the first ''Fredbear from Fredbear's Family Diner Restaurant; ''the place is called ''Fazpie's Family Diner Restaurant. The Story As this has been heard of, a mysterious purple stallion wore the Goldenjack suit, lead 5 mares into a room in the back and murdered them. We do not know who this mysterious "purple stallion" is. It has been shown that the stallion is indeed an earth pony with a yellow badge, though this has not been proven yet.But we have found him at "The Horror Atraction" and was arrested,but after a few weeks he escaped.The police are still looking for him as his name was "Purple Guy" or "Vincent" and may comeback but we can never know when.But that will be for another time. More information coming soon! Extras Category:Browse 147147 Category:Charreters